


Fish-eye

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't look out the submarine window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish-eye

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[**thtwzjustadream**](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/) Gave me a prompt for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge that was a fish-eye view of rays and boats, this is where it went. Dialog only.

“You have to open your eyes.”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything!”

“You got on the boat.”

“Obviously a bad decision on my part.”

“I’ve never seen you get seasick.”

“It’s the … thing. It’s the waterline, looking above and below. The depth perception and a little bit of vertigo. And the fish eye windows are… I do not want to throw up.”

“You’re daughter thinks you’re a wimp.”

“My daughter thinks you’re a nut bag.”

“Your daughter loves me.”

“Yeah, she loves me too, wimp or not.”

“Point.”

“Just tell me when we’re completely above or below the water line.”


End file.
